Enigma
by Sayla Ragnarok
Summary: This is a tribute to the mystery that surrounds the Doctor.


This is a tribute to the mystery that can always be found around the Doctor.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Enigma

I laughed as I observed the latest escapade of my charge as he made his way back to the TARDIS muttering about 'Ontarians and their theatrics. I mean really they should keep there noses off the ground when they plan a ritual sacrifice not bow down and leave said sacrifice standing around unchecked. If I weren't just passing through I think I'd feel insulted.' That made me burst out in even more giggles most everything he said did.

Oh but where are my manners, I am called Enigma I have followed the Doctor since the very beginning, I am the dragon that sits on his shoulder. People often talk of the Doctor's greatness his kindness, but that's not why they speak of him with respect whisper stories and legends around a campfire, nor why his enemies tremble at the mere mention of his name. It is the unknown they fear and respect, it is me.

I am there where ever the doctor is and they **know** it. Of course I'm not real in any physical sense of the word nor do I keep to the same form, heck I don't even keep to the same color, I once remember a time when I was the color of an aurora, that was during his third generation, at the time he dressed like a duke so I figured I'd take a royal looking color scheme.

I appear human when I want most of the time I'm in one dragon form or another, like, imagine every human drew a dragon and every single one was different I could be all of those and since each new generation of humans can bring more possibilities…well let's just say I have a lot to choose from.

I first met the Doctor when he chose his name, his adventures didn't start then but the mystery did and where there is mystery you'll find at least one of us hanging about. Despite his age at the time I could see in his younger days he was quite the lady killer by human standards so I was quite delighted to find that for once brains went along with good looks. Things could only get better for me knowing my charge was a Time Lord which meant I'd be with him for a very long time to come.

Just because I knew what he was didn't mean I was prepared for his first regeneration by then he had established a strong sense of mystery about him among the humans of Earth and the more mystery there is the stronger I am. I had created a bond with him my duty was to use the unknown elements surrounding him as a universal manipulator which simply put shifts everything around the Doctor and sometimes his companions to ensure they get out of most situations alive. When he changed it took me a while to get used to his tastes as I can't support him to the best of my ability if I don't have a proper bond with him.

I finally figured out that to get the best output, whenever the doctor changed so did I, hence my earlier comment. Every time the Doctor regenerates I change my color my dragon and my dress code course being a girl I've always had better dress sense than the Doctor ever did I sometimes think back to some of the things he wore in his younger days and try to suppress a shudder or two I usually end up on my derrière in laughter.

I watch as we enter the TARDIS I hop over to the consol while the Doctor dusts himself off. I stare at him fondly stroking the consol absently, for all his quirks in any generation I love him to death as a sister loves a very close younger brother. All those companions he brings on board could never understand him like I do, I've seen him on everyday of his adventures and all the days in-between, days when he doesn't know what to do, days when he wants to do nothing but cry, and those days when he does.

He has such a problem venting pent up emotion except when he uses it for energy. It makes me frustrated that he can't see or hear me because every time he feels down I want to help comfort him I'm lucky days like that are spent in the TARDIS. Did I mention I could talk to her? No? Silly me I don't know what it is about semi conscience beings but I'm very good at communicating with them and the TARDIS usually helps me convey my comfort to the Doctor she's not aware enough to grasp what goes on inside her most of the time so I act as her ears and eyes.

The TARDIS is a wonderful ship and very pleasant despite the Doctor claiming her to be temper-mental in her old age I told her this once and we had a good laugh over it I think that day the Doctor thought she was having indigestion or something. After traveling with him for most of his life there was hardly anything that could surprise me anymore not even his companions mostly I don't know what he sees in them half of them turn out dim and the other half just get him into trouble though he does that just fine on his own.

So imagine my surprise when Rose Tyler ran on board followed by another being like myself called Bad Wolf now there was an interesting combination I later found that though Bad Wolf was like me she wasn't one of me exactly she was just there as a temporary she had a role to play in the future that Time needed played out. No matter what people say about Time she's not such a bad girl as everyone makes her out to be if people would allow it they'd find she's quite caring and looks after those she loves it's why the Doctor has been around as long as he has.

Personally I think she chose him to be her champion when he made the decision to do what none of the other Time Lords wanted to do, meddle. You know even though he can't see or hear me there are times I think he can sense me near him my heart stops abruptly when I think he can that maybe there's a way for me to get through to him to let him know he hasn't been alone that there is someone with him at every moment someone who understands.

One day I hope to meet him properly as Bad Wolf did but for now I'll have to wait but what is time to someone like me? I do not age I do not die for I exist outside of time herself as I am made to serve her and those she cares for. When I am with the Doctor others can sense it and because I have spent so much time with him my power is immense so much so that even humans can feel it well humans that are aware the Doctor is correct when he says most humans walk around as though half dead.

It is through me that time watches him and keeps him safe it is through me that enemies flee before him.

I am Enigma the dragon on Time's shoulder.

* * *

Read and review. 


End file.
